Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer ceramic capacitor and a board for mounting the same.
Description of the Related Art
In general, electronic components using a ceramic material, such as a capacitor, an inductor, a piezoelectric element, a varistor, a thermistor, or the like, include a ceramic body formed of a ceramic material, internal electrodes formed in the ceramic body, and external electrodes mounted on surfaces of the ceramic body so as to be connected to the internal electrodes.
Among ceramic electronic components, a multilayer ceramic capacitor includes a plurality of laminated dielectric layers, internal electrodes disposed to face each other, each pair of internal electrodes having one of the dielectric layers interposed therebetween, and external electrodes electrically connected to the internal electrodes.
The multilayer ceramic capacitor provides advantages of compactness, high capacitance, and ease of mounting, so it is therefore extensively used in mobile communication devices such as notebook computers, personal digital assistances (PDAs), mobile phones, or the like.
Recently, as electronic products have been miniaturized and multi-functionalized, chip components have also tended to be miniaturized and highly functionalized. Therefore, there is a need to miniaturize the multilayer ceramic capacitor and increase the capacitance thereof.
In addition, the multilayer ceramic capacitor has been usefully used as a bypass capacitor disposed in a large-scale integration (LSI) power supply circuit. The multilayer ceramic capacity needs to have capability to effectively remove high frequency noise in order to serve as the bypass capacitor. This demand has been further increased in accordance with the trend toward electronic devices having high frequencies. The multilayer ceramic capacitor used as the bypass capacitor may be electrically connected to amounting pad on a circuit board through soldering, and the mounting pad may be connected to other external circuits through wiring patterns on, or conductive vias in, the circuit board.